


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by miss_whimsy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: Christmas in Emmerdale for Robert and Aaron, and their families.





	1. Advent Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> Set outside the current storyline. Enjoy one chapter of romantic Christmas fluff a day, leading up to Christmas. Happy December!

For Aaron, December began with a kiss to the back of his neck and the press of a warm body along his back, thirty seconds before the alarm went off.

“How do you do that?” he mumbled into the pillow as he silenced his phone and dropped it back onto the bedside table. 

“Do what?” Robert asked, and Aaron could feel him smiling as he continued to kiss his way across Aaron’s shoulders. 

“Wake up before the alarm every morning?”

“Just the way my body works,” Robert told him. “Happy December.”

“Oh God, don’t start,” Aaron sighed and rolled onto his back. 

Robert grinned and shifted so he was hovering over Aaron. He ducked down to kiss him properly, relaxing into it. 

“I got you a present.”

“It’s still twenty-four days to Christmas,” Aaron reminded him. His hands found Robert’s waist and slid around to the small of his back. 

“You can open this one now, though,” Robert assured him, stretching to reach under the bed.

“I thought we were going to…”

Robert emerged again, holding his prize aloft, looking pleased with himself. He dropped it on Aaron’s face. “There. Don’t say I never give you anything.”

“It’s an advent calendar,” Aaron said, picking the box up and holding it up behind Robert’s back. “With Disney princesses on.”

“Yeah, I got two. One for you and one for Liv.”

“Is hers pink too?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “It was three for two.”

“So we all get princesses? Did they not have anything else?”

Robert looked a little guilty. “Mine’s Star Wars.”

Aaron frowned at him. “We like Star Wars. You could have got three Star Wars ones.”

“There was only one Star Wars one left,” Robert said, defensively. 

“And you’re keeping it for yourself?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Robert asked. “I bought them.”

“Robert, you have to give that one to Liv.”

“No, I don’t!” Robert insisted. “Why do I?”

“Because she'll kick off if you give her a princess one,” Aaron said.

Robert huffed a little but stretched out properly on top of Aaron, resting his cheek on his shoulder. Aaron smiled against Robert’s hair and started looking for the first door on the calendar.

“I was going to call her my little princess when I gave it to her,” Robert grinned as he went back to kissing Aaron's neck. 

Aaron chuckled. “Did you wake up with a sudden desire to be kicked in the balls? Because I can always help with that.”

“Kinky.”

“Ah ha!” Aaron exclaimed, finally spotting the tiny number 1. He prised the door open, pulled out the chocolate and popped it in his mouth. 

“Mmm.”

Robert watched him, delighted with the simple look of pleasure on his face. 

“Liv can have the Star Wars one,” he said. 

“Big softie,” Aaron said, tossing the calendar to the end of the bed and curling around Robert, snuggling back into his warmth. “We don't have to get up yet do we?”

“No,” Robert said, kissing him again. “Five more minutes.”


	2. Village Lights

Adam sent Aaron his standard code word for _"Vic and I are trying for a baby and that means I have to spend the morning having sex with my wife instead of working"_ via text, just as Robert got out of the shower.

"Soz?" Robert read from the screen as he pressed himself against Aaron's back, hands settling on his hips. "What's he sorry for?"

"He's going to be late," Aaron said, letting his eyes close as he leant back against his fiance, tilting his head to the side.

"Why?" Robert nosed behind Aaron's ear and nibbled on the lobe.

"Well they're trying for a baby aren't they?"

Robert stepped away quickly as though burnt, his face scrunching up in horror. "That's my sister you're talking about."

Aaron laughed and wandered off to the bathroom for his own shower, while Robert dressed for his meeting in Manchester.

"I’ll be back at five," Robert called through the bathroom door.

"Right," Aaron shouted over the spray. "See you later."

 

Liv had a plan. Aaron was going to call her soft and Robert was going to laugh in her face, but she didn't care. She'd been thinking about it for weeks and now everyone in the village was involved, whether they liked it or not. Everyone except Aaron and Robert.

"Do you think they'll like this?" Liv asked Chas, watching as Cain hung the lights along The Woolpack sign, cursing all and sundry for making him faff about when he had work to do.

Moira had wandered up to them half-way through his rant and all three burst out laughing when he glanced down, saw her and abruptly shut up.

"If you finish it off without complaining," she said, "I'll buy you a pint after."

Chas grabbed Liv's arm and they retreated to make an inspection of the village.

"Will they like it?" Liv asked again when they stopped to watch Bob hang the lights on the Christmas tree on the green. "Do you think this is a stupid idea?"

"No, love," Chas insisted. "I think it was a lovely idea. They'll be over the moon."

"They just deserve a bit of happiness, don't they?" Liv mumbled. "I know I haven't made it easy for them this year."

"They don't make it easy for themselves," Chas told her with a smile. "But yes, they do deserve to be happy. After everything."

 

Robert rang Aaron from the car on the way home. "Hiya. Have you had a good day?"

"Adam didn't come in," Aaron told him and laughed when Robert made a strangled noise of distress.

"If you ever want to have sex with me again, stop talking about my sister," Robert begged. "I prefer to believe she's never done that."

Aaron laughed. "I can assure you she has."

"Are you punishing me for something?" Robert exclaimed. "Whatever it was, I'm sorry."

"How are you going to be when she actually gets pregnant?" Aaron asked. "How do think it's going to happen?"

"Immaculate conception."

"I didn't realise you were so religious"

"Bugger off."

"Come and pick me up, eh?" Aaron asked. "We can have a snog before we have to go home and ground Liv.

Robert groaned. "What's she done now?"

"Didn't go to school," Aaron said. "Mum's got her doing something in the village since I had to stay here."

"We should start invoicing her," Robert said. "She might stop doing it then."

"I'm this close to letting you do it."

"I won't be long," Robert laughed. "Snogging sounds nice."

 

The village was eerily dark when they drove back to the pub.

"Has there been a power cut?" Robert asked, carefully driving around to park by the back door.

Aaron's phone beeped at him and he checked his messages.

"Come round to the front," he read aloud. He shared a puzzled look with Robert before they both climbed out of the car and walked down to the street.

Every building suddenly came alight, fairy lights hanging from every roof and window, the ones on the tree twinkling away at the top of the street.

"Surprise!" Chas shouted, as the rest of the crowd of villagers behind her cheered.

"What's all this?" Aaron asked, staring around with amusement.

"It was Liv's idea," Chas told him, hurrying forward to hug him. "Don't be too hard on her, eh?” she added in a whisper. “I rang the school and sorted it."

Aaron looked over at Liv, who was hanging back, tugging at the sleeves of her hoodie, nervously. "You did this?"

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing," Robert said, stepping up close to Aaron and resting one hand on his back where no one else could see. "I can't believe you did all of this."

"For me?" Aaron asked, eyes still on Liv, who nodded.

"Sorry for, you know, being a pain."

Aaron opened his arms and Liv flew forward to hug him. Robert wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Alright," Chas shouted, drawing attention away from her son and his family. "Next round's on the house. Everyone back inside."

"I can't believe you did all this," Aaron asked when the three of them were alone. "It must have taken you forever."

"How did you get everyone to do it?" Robert added.

"I said it was for Aaron," Liv answered, poking her brother in the stomach. "They'll do anything for you, you know."

Robert smiled as Aaron stared at Liv, completely floored. "Come on," he said to Liv, slipping an arm around Aaron's shoulders. "Let's go for a walk and you can show us what you've been up to."


	3. Decorating

"Lights first," Liv announced, pulling the string out of the box as soon as the Christmas tree was assembled.

"No, lights last," Robert insisted. "Who puts the lights on first?"

Liv pulled a face and grabbed the other box of decorations. "Fine." She took out a large, purple bauble and hung it on the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"Hanging the baubles," Liv said slowly, as though he was exactly the idiot she thought he was.

"You can't put that there," Robert told her.

"Why not?"

"It's too big. It has to go further down."

Liv stared at him then looked over her shoulder at Aaron who was lying on the settee, watching them. "Aaron."

Aaron’s eyes flicked from Liv to Robert as though weighing up who he’d get in more trouble with if he took sides.

"Why does it matter where the baubles go?" he asked Robert.

"It just does," Robert said. "It has to be symmetrical."

Liv huffed and got to her feet, picking up the bag of tinsel and streamers. "I'm going to do the frames."

Robert kept his head down, face hot with embarrassment as he sorted the baubles by size. He could feel Aaron watching him.

"Why does it have to be symmetrical?" Aaron asked after a good five minutes.

"It just does," Robert muttered.

"Are all our kitchen cupboards going to be uniform, with all the labels pointing to the front? Because if you're a massive neat freak you need to tell me now, so I can add something to my wedding vows about how I'm never going to be able to live up to your impossible standards."

Robert heaved a sigh and looked up at Aaron.

"I just like things to be straight."

Aaron snorted. "There's a surprise."

"Aaron!"

"You're going to hang all of our pictures with a spirit level, aren't you?"

"Yes," Robert exclaimed. "Why wouldn't you?"

Aaron smiled and nodded at the tree. "Do you want a hand with that?"

"No," Robert told him. "This way I know it's right."

"You're such a weirdo," Aaron said fondly. "I mean I always knew, but-"

"Sod off."

Robert started filling the tree, spinning it to add the baubles in the correct place, then the little boxes and finally the strands of tinsel. Aaron watched the whole thing, mesmerised by Robert's concentration. Every huff and check and correction made him love Robert more. He hadn't thought that was possible.

"Well?" Robert said when the tree was completely finished and the lights were switched on. "What do you think?"

"You haven't put the star on," Aaron pointed out, nudging the silver star lying on the carpet with his foot.

"Liv can put that on," Robert said, shuffling across the floor on his knees until he was beside Aaron. "I'll apologise for being weird about it."

"Don't you dare," Aaron said, tugging him close. "I love how weird you are."

Robert leant in and brushed his nose against Aaron’s, smiling against his lips. “Even when I’m annoying?”

“Well you’re always annoying,” Aaron teased, laughing at Robert’s mock gasp of outrage. “That’s just something I have to live with.”


	4. Anniversary

Aaron woke late on Sunday morning, the smell of bacon drifting up from the kitchen finally rousing him. He could hear his mum and Liv bustling about, chatting as Chas cooked and Liv flicked around the TV. He rolled over, still cosy and half asleep, intending to wake Robert up with a kiss and maybe a leisurely blowjob.

Robert’s side of the bed was cool when he reached out and Aaron sat up, looking around for any sign that Robert would be coming back. 

With a yawn, he rolled out of bed, grabbed some clothes off the floor and shuffled into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he was in the living room, being handed a bacon sandwich and a cup of tea.

“What’s all this?” he asked, sitting down on the settee next to Liv. “Usually I have to beg, borrow and steal to get a bacon sarnie out of you.”

“Well, Robert said it was a special day,” Chas said, peering at him as though she could glean exactly why today was so special if she looked at him for long enough.

“Is it?” Aaron asked around a mouthful of bread. “Where is he then?”

Chas nodded towards his advent calendar, which was sat on the mantle next to Liv’s. There was a pink post-it note stuck to the front that said, GONE TO A MEETING.

“It’s Sunday,” Aaron said with a frown. 

“All I know is he asked me to make you breakfast.”

The back door slammed and Aaron looked around, expecting to see Robert, but instead it was Cain who came through the door and tossed a set of keys into Aaron’s lap. “Lock up when you’re done.”

“Eh?” Aaron picked up the keys and stood. “What’re these for?”

“The van,” Cain said slowly. “And the garage. Lock up when you’re done.”

“Done with what?” 

Cain ignored him and disappeared back through the pub. 

Aaron looked at the keys, then at his mum, then Liv.

“Do you know something?” he asked his sister.

“It’s your anniversary,” Liv said, stealing a sip of Aaron’s tea. “And if you forgot you’re going to be in trouble because he’s been looking forward to this all week.”

“Anniversary?” Aaron repeated.

“Of what?” Chas asked.

Liv shrugged. “He just said it was important. And he was really excited.”

Aaron tossed the keys in his hand and then it hit him suddenly, exactly which anniversary this was. “Is it the fourth?”

“Duh.”

“Fourth of December, why’s that special?” Chas asked. 

Aaron bit his lip and looked down at the keys again. “Nothing.”

“Aaron, I want to know,” Chas told him. “I think, after everything, I deserve that much.”

His phone beeped and this time Aaron couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Aaron!”

“I’ve got a call out,” he said, grabbing his phone from the table and opening the message. 

“Anniversary of what?” Chas begged. 

“Our first kiss,” Aaron told her in a rush, blushing slightly when Liv made a gagging noise. “It’s two years since our first kiss.”

Chas nodded slightly, then waved her hands at him. “Alright, go do whatever and never, ever tell me about it.”

Aaron laughed and went to get changed.

 

Robert’s car was parked exactly where Aaron remembered. He pulled the van into the layby ahead of it and jumped out. Robert climbed out of his Porsche, wearing a familiar blue jumper and leather jacket.

“What’s wrong with it?” Aaron asked. He couldn’t remember the exact words they’d exchanged. The words hadn’t really been that important. He remembered how he’d felt. How annoyed he’d been that Robert had summoned him. How pleased he’d been that Robert had thought of him. How good it felt to be close to him. He’d wanted to push him against that ugly Audi and snog him long before Robert had given him the chance.

“I was on the way to a meeting,” Robert said. “The engine just cut out.”

“Keys?”

“In the car,” Robert said, standing back innocently. The sparkle in his eye told Aaron he was enjoying every minute of this.

Just like the first time, the car turned on immediately and Aaron shook his head slightly. Robert was a good mechanic. He knew his way around an engine. He could have at least yanked a couple of wires loose to make it look authentic. 

“It’s like you weren’t even trying to hide the fact you made it all up.”

“That’s not how it went,” Robert said with a grin, stepping closer to Aaron. 

“I’m not spending thirty minutes pretending to give your engine a once over just because you want to have sex in a layby.”

“Alright then,” Robert said with a shrug. “We’ll skip to the important part.

Aaron smirked and pushed past Robert, walking back towards the van. “So you just wanted to waste my time? Is that how you get your kicks?” He stopped and turned to face Robert.

“What do you think?”

“I think I don’t like being messed around.” 

Aaron remembered that line perfectly. It had echoed in his mind for weeks, months, afterwards, along with Robert’s reply.

“I’m not messing you around.” 

There had been more after that, Aaron was certain, but he was too impatient to try and work out the exact words then. He turned his back to Robert and continued his march towards the van.

Another three paces and Robert had grabbed his arm, spun him around and cupped his face. He kissed him with all the passion of that first time, weeks of want and need rolling off them. Aaron had been overwhelmed.

“If you back off now,” Aaron said between kisses, pushing Robert towards the cab of the van, “I will not be held responsible for my actions.”

Robert laughed and caught Aaron’s bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a playful tug. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you’re mad,” Aaron laughed. “Normal people celebrate their anniversaries with breakfast in bed.”

Robert shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it onto the passenger seat. 

“Normal people don't have anniversaries like this one,” Robert reminded him, sliding his hands into the back of Aaron’s jeans for a playful squeeze of his backside. “This is more romantic, isn’t it?” He pulled his jumper off and smiled, even as he shivered. “And I asked Chas to make you breakfast.”

“Did you ask Cain to bring me the keys too?” Aaron asked, slipping out of his hoodie and making short work of Robert’s belt. 

“No, I got Adam to ask him,” Robert confessed. “No way was I getting the third degree about this from Cain.”

Aaron pushed his own jeans down to his ankles and then hopped into the cab of the van, tugging Robert on top of him. “Are we going to sneak out later to do it in the garage too?”

“Of course,” Robert said, sliding between Aaron’s legs. “Happy anniversary.”


	5. Shopping, Part 1

York Christmas Market was going to be the biggest test of their relationship, Aaron thought about two minutes after they'd parked. All that effort that some people had gone to over the years to keep them apart, when they could have just bunged them in the middle of this bloody tourist hell hole and left them to it. If they were still engaged when they got back to the car, Aaron was going to drive straight to Home Farm and laugh in Chrissie’s face.

“What are you smiling at?” Robert asked as they swerved around another lady with a pushchair who’d stopped walking for no discernable reason. 

“Nothing,” Aaron told him, grabbing his sleeve to pull him through a gap in the crowd.

“Guess we’re not going to Betty’s then,” Robert said, frowning at the queue of people stretching around the building. 

“We wouldn’t be anyway,” Aaron told him. “It costs a bomb.”

“Aaron, you know that…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Aaron interrupted. “You like treating me. It’s still too fancy.”

“Marks and Spencer cafe it is then,” Robert smirked. “Unless that’s too up-market for you.”

“Piss off.”

Two boys on bikes rode slowly towards them, paying no attention to the crowd of annoyed shoppers they were leaving in their wake. Robert caught Aaron’s hand and pulled him to one side. 

“Bloody kids,” he muttered, making Aaron laugh. 

Aaron kept hold of Robert’s hand as they battled through the Christmas shoppers to the market on Parliament Street, letting go only when there was enough space for them to stand next to each other again.

“Mum, Lisa, Vic,” Aaron said. “I’ve got everyone else.

Robert nodded. “Your mum and Diane.”

“And then home.”

“And then home.”

They braced themselves and then moved forwards against the sea of people.

“Victoria missed a trick here,” Robert said over his shoulder, pushing his way past a dozen street-food vendors. “She could’ve made a mint.”

“Yeah I bet Adam would’ve have loved that,” Aaron laughed. “Especially when her alarm went off and they had to sneak into the van to…”

“Oh look, knitted- things,” Robert practically yelled when they reached the first stall. 

Aaron squeezed his waist in silent apology. “Yeah, that’s a nice... What is that?”

“No idea,” Robert said quietly against his ear. “Is it a bear?”

“With a neck that long?”

“It can’t be a giraffe, though.”

A group of girls jostled them and then shifted away, looking around for ideas.

Robert bought a huge Christmas hamper for Diane, which could be delivered to her house, so they wouldn’t have to cart it around all day. Aaron winced at the price until Robert wrote _To Diane & Doug, Merry Christmas, from Robert & Aaron_ on the gift tag.

“What?” Robert asked as they walked away. “What’s that look for?”

“You put my name on.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Did you already get her something?”

“No,” Aaron said because he honestly hadn’t even thought about getting her anything. “But…”

“There’s a wine stall over there,” Robert interrupted, pointing further down the row. “I can get Chas something.”

“She owns a pub,” Aaron pointed out, but Robert wasn’t listening. 

 

Two hours later the only thing left to buy was Aaron’s present for his mum, but their tempers were starting to fray. The third time he’d snapped at Robert, Robert had snapped back and Aaron had walked off, calling himself any number of names under his breath. 

“Well I was right about M and S,” Robert said when he caught up to him outside the shop. “Cup of tea will calm you down.”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t have to get angry at me, you know? I hate shopping too.”

“You what?” Aaron scoffed. “You could shop for England. You love shopping.”

“No, I like buying things,” Robert said. “There’s a difference. Why do you think I do all my shopping online? If it’s not clothes or a car, it can be delivered.”

Aaron glanced down at his left hand and back in time to see Robert roll his eyes.

“No,” he said, with a smirk, “I didn't buy that online. I went into a jeweller and asked for something a moody git might like because it looked like I was going to be stuck with one for the rest of my life.”

Aaron bit the inside of his lip and looked away when Robert’s face brightened into a huge smile. 

“I hate shopping,” Aaron said.

“Then why are we here?” Robert asked. “We could have gone for a drive.”

“You said you wanted to go out. You said you still had shopping to do.”

“And you said we should come here,” Robert pointed out. “I thought you wanted to come.”

“To York, three weeks before Christmas?”

“So, you didn’t want to come?”

“I thought you’d like it,” Aaron told him. “I thought…”

“Well clearly you should stop doing that because you’re awful at it,” Robert said and laughed when Aaron swore at him. “Let’s go home. We can stop for food on the way back, yeah?”

Aaron nodded slightly. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Robert said, with a wink. “You can make it up to me tonight.”


	6. Christmas Films

Aaron wasn't entirely sure how they'd ended up in this position. If his mum walked in or, God forbid, Charity, he'd never hear the end of it.

But until that actually happened he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd never felt more comfortable than he was right now, stretched out along the length of Robert's body.

He wasn't even certain that Robert was completely aware of the situation either. Aaron could hear his heart beating steadily against his cheek, could feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, the ghost of his breath against Aaron's hair. He could feel Robert's thumb stroking back and forth at the base of his spine, but other than that he could have been asleep.

Maybe he thought Aaron was asleep and that was why _Love, Actually_ was still on TV. Aaron had never watched it before. Wasn't really watching it now. The film didn't matter.

The room was dark, illuminated only by the glow of the TV and the lights on the tree. The perfectly symmetrical lights on the tree. Aaron smiled.

"Are you enjoying this?" Robert asked quietly, as though aware of how delicate this little bubble was they'd found themselves in.

"I thought you were asleep," Aaron murmured back. "It'll do. I'm not moving to change the channel either way." 

Aaron knew that if Robert stretched out his arm he could probably reach the remote, but then he'd have let go of Aaron and neither of them wanted that. So they were stuck watching this ridiculous romantic fluff and Aaron hoped no one walked in, but not really because of the film. 

"Can't sleep with you on top of me."

"I think you'll find that's a massive lie."

"Do you have evidence of that?"

"I may have a couple of photos, yeah."

Aaron could tell that Robert wanted to move then. Any other day he'd have rolled them over, pinned Aaron to the settee with his hips, grabbed Aaron's phone and found the photos that Aaron was talking about. The ones of Robert asleep and half-naked and gorgeous that Aaron had been taking for longer than he liked to remember.

But this wasn't any other day, so Robert just hummed a little and filed it away for later. 

When they finally stumbled up to bed, soft and sleepy, Aaron would hand over his phone without complaint and Robert would find the folder of pictures that Aaron had labelled "Car stuff" and he'd see at a single glance how much Aaron adored him. It used to terrify him, the thought of giving Robert that much power over him, but somewhere in this last mad twelve months, everything had changed, and he didn't want any more secrets between them, even if the secret was just how much Aaron loved him.

“I could stay here forever like this.”

Robert’s hands tightened on Aaron’s back and his breath hitched slightly before evening out again. He pressed a kiss to the top of Aaron’s head.

“I know what you mean.”


	7. Christmas Cards

Aaron had three missed calls from Liv's school by the time he got back to the scrapyard but as it was after five, there wasn't any point in trying to ring them back. The one voicemail they had left assured him that the matter was very serious and that Liv's behaviour had been unacceptable.

Robert took one look at him and grabbed his coat. "Last time she'd spent the day hanging Christmas lights for you," he reminded him, shuffling them out the door. "Let's give her the benefit of the doubt, eh?"

"She didn't miss school," Aaron argued. "She's causing trouble. I thought we were past this."

Robert drove them back to the pub, one hand on the wheel, one resting on Aaron's thigh.

"If she keeps this up they'll take her away," Aaron said.

"We're not going to let that happen," Robert assured him. "We'll have a talk with her and she'll calm down."

They let themselves in the back door and were immediately greeted with the sound of laughter.

Chas was sat at the dining table in stitches. She tried to compose herself when she saw them, silently gasping for air as tears streamed down her face. 

Aaron and Robert shared a smile as they walked over to her.

"What's all this?" Robert asked.

The sound of his voice only seemed to make her worse.

"Well Liv got sent home from school," Aaron said, shifting with annoyance when Chas nodded and flapped a hand at him. "It's not funny."

"Oh, it is," she said, pointing at the envelope in the middle of the table.

"What's this?" Aaron asked, picking it up.

"Liv's art project for today," Chas told him, biting her lip to stop herself laughing again. "They had to make Christmas cards."

"Isn't she supposed to be doing her GCSEs?" Aaron sighed as he pulled the card free from the envelope.

It was a large and appeared to have been vigorously dipped in glitter, which covered Aaron's hands in sparkles almost instantly.

On the front of the card, either side of a Christmas tree, were Aaron and Robert, each with a rainbow over their heads. Across the top in giant glittery letters, it said, 

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY GAY BROTHER DADS.

Robert snorted and clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself laughing, even as his shoulders started to shake. He met Chas’s eyes for a second, which immediately set her off again.

"Aaron?" Chas prompted gently when Aaron continued to stare at the card. "She was just having a laugh, love. The school completely over-reacted."

"Is she upstairs?"

"Yes," Chas said, "don't be angry with her, though."

Aaron walked over the bottom of the stairs. "Liv!" he yelled. "Come down, now."

Chas looked at Robert, who was still watching Aaron.

Liv thumped down the stairs, face set, arms folded across her chest.

"What's this?" Aaron asked, holding up the card to her.

"Christmas card," Liv said.

"And?"

"We had to make them in art. For our parents, Mrs Dawson said." She shrugged one shoulder. "She told me I didn’t have a choice. Wouldn’t even listen when I tried to explain. I got a bit annoyed." She sighed and looked down at the floor. "I know I shouldn't have done it."

"Are you kidding?" Aaron said. "It's brilliant."

Robert smiled at his feet, relaxing. Chas breathed a sigh of relief and left them to it, disappearing into the bar.

"You really like it?" Liv asked, surprised, stepping forward to hug Aaron. "You're not mad?"

"It's the best card anyone's ever made me," Aaron said. "Only card anyone's ever made me. There's a lot of glitter, though."

"I told you, I got annoyed."

"Why's Robert's rainbow purple?"

Robert rolled his eyes and went to put the kettle on.

"It's the bisexual flag," Liv hissed at him, poking his side. "Don't be ignorant."

"Sorry," Aaron said and looked over to meet Robert's amused eyes. "Sorry."

"Do you like it too?" Liv asked Robert hesitantly.

"I love it," Robert assured her. "And I'm very willing to go with you to school tomorrow and tell your Headmistress that."

"We'll both go," Aaron said. "Ask her what her problem is."

Liv laughed and hugged Aaron again. "Really?"

"Really," Aaron said. "Now pick a film to watch and Robert’ll make us some tea.”

“Robert will, will he?” Robert asked, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling when Aaron put Liv’s card in pride of place on the mantlepiece.

Their eyes met for a moment when Aaron turned back around. Liv’s Headmistresses had no idea what she was in for.


	8. Christmas Songs

Robert was wearing his best suit. 

Aaron was grateful that his mum and Liv were still having breakfast, because if he’d been alone when Robert walked in, the suit would have been on the floor ten seconds later.

“You look smart,” Chas told him with a smile. “Kettle’s just boiled.”

“Well we’re going to the school aren’t we?” Robert said, crossing the room. 

Aaron nodded slightly, keeping his eyes fixed on Robert as he made himself a cup of tea and sat down next to Liv.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” he asked, nodding at Aaron.

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Yeah. It’s Hotten College, not Oxford. What I have to say will be the same whether I’m wearing a suit or not, so I may as well be comfy.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Liv reminded them.

“Yeah we do,” Robert said quickly. “You did a nice thing. They were in the wrong and they need telling.”

“Go and get your stuff,” Aaron told her and Liv hurried off to get her bag and coat.

Chas grabbed the empty plates and put them on the kitchen counter for later. “Good luck at the school. Try not to yell or threaten too much.”

“I’m not promising anything,” Aaron said, even as he nodded.

 

“Can we listen to something else?” Liv asked, on the drive to school, when the third Christmas song in a row started to play.

“It’s December,” Aaron said, turning slightly in the passenger seat to see her. “It’s non-stop Christmas music now. Just get used to it.”

“Yeah but this one’s rubbish,” Liv said. “It's not even a Christmas song.”

“Are you kidding me? This is a classic.”

“Oh, here we go,” Robert sighed. “He’ll be on about how underrated East 17 are all day now. Nice one, Liv.”

“I never said that,” Aaron said, slapping Robert’s arm and making them both laugh. “It’s a good song.”

“No,” Liv insisted. “It’s not.”

“He and Adam dressed up as half of East 17 once,” Robert told Liv, ignoring the glare that Aaron gave him. “There are pictures. I’ll dig them out.”

“No way,” Liv laughed. “When was this?”

“Christmas Eve, two years ago,” Robert said. “Andy’s stag do.”

“That’s hilarious.”

“Whatever,” Aaron said, smiling. “We looked good and you know it.”

“Yeah, the epitome of chav chic.”

“I knew you were eyeing me up.”

“When isn’t he?” Liv asked.

Aaron and Robert shared a smile and Liv quickly looked out of the window when Robert reached over and squeezed Aaron’s knee. They were idiots sometimes. Well, most of the time.

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron said, immediately concerned at how nervous she sounded. “You can ask anything, you know that.”

“All right, calm down,” Liv said. “Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to know something. About you two.”

Aaron frowned slightly but nodded. “Okay.”

“It’s just that no one will tell me anything. Chas said it’s not important anymore. Paddy said he didn’t want to talk about it.”

She saw Robert glance over at Aaron a couple of times but he stayed silent. 

“And I don’t want to know everything.”

“Right, well you haven’t asked anything yet,” Aaron pointed out. “So get on with it and we might be able to answer.”

“You were together. Two years ago. You said it was your anniversary on Sunday.” She bit her lip. “But I know your actual anniversary is in April because you wrote it on your calendar and drew a heart around it.” 

Aaron turned again, this time to glare at her, but Robert was smiling a little so she carried on. 

“I just mean, what happened before that?”

They parked at the school before either of them could think of an answer and Liv sighed as she made to get out of the car. “Fine. Whatever. Doesn't matter.”

“Liv,” Aaron said, stopping her. “It’s not that easy to explain.”

“Even to ourselves,” Robert added. “I messed up. A lot. I did things I’m really not proud of and that’s why Chas and Paddy don’t want to talk about it. But the short answer is we met and we fell in love, and we hurt each other and a lot of other people. But we loved each other.”

Liv sat quietly for a moment watching Aaron and Robert have a silent conversation. 

“Okay,” she said at last. “That’ll do for now. I’ll see you tonight.”

They watched her walk into the school, both lost in thoughts of the past. 

“Even when we hated each other,” Aaron said quietly. 

“Even then,” Robert agreed. 

 

“Waiting outside the Headmistress's office,” Robert said with a grin, leaning close to Aaron. “This brings back memories.”

“Bet you were never out of it,” Aaron said, amused. “Right little tearaway, so Vic tells it.”

“I had my moments.”

“You don’t have to tell me.”

The door opposite opened and a petite woman with grey hair and stern eyes stepped out to greet them.

“Mr Dingle? I’m Mrs Wilkinson.” She held out her hand and Aaron shook it quickly, wishing from the brief glance she’d given him, that he’d worn a suit like Robert had told him to. 

“Thanks for seeing us,” Aaron said, gesturing towards Robert to include him in the sentiment.

Mrs Wilkinson turned her attention to Robert who, when Aaron looked at him properly, had turned an interesting shade of red.

“Robert!”

“Hello, Mrs Wilkinson,” he said. “I didn’t realise you were the Headmistress now.”

“For three years, yes,” she told him. “Well come in both of you.”

They followed her into her office and sat opposite her desk.

“I have to say I was only expecting Mr Dingle,” she said, taking her seat. “You’re her guardian?”

“Yeah. I’m her brother.”

Mrs Wilkinson looked at Robert, who squirmed a little until she cleared her throat. “Robert?”

“I’m engaged to Aaron,” he said. “The card was about me too.”

If Mrs Wilkinson was surprised by Robert’s words she gave no indication.

“Ah yes, the card.”

“There was no need to send her home,” Aaron said, calmly, even though he thought the whole situation was ridiculous. 

“She hadn’t done anything wrong,” Robert added.

“Her card might have been perceived as inappropriate.”

“By who?” Aaron asked. “Nothing on the card wasn’t true. I am gay and her brother, and her stand-in parent. And Robert is my partner and he can be her brother or her dad or whatever she wants him to be.”

“The implication was….”

“Did you even ask her why she did it?” Robert interrupted. “Forcing a child to make a card for her parents when she doesn’t have parents in the traditional sense is hardly fair.”

“Yes, I know it wasn’t ideal,” Mrs Wilkinson admitted. “I’ve had words with all of Liv’s teachers now about her situation…”

“Her situation?”

“Robert-”

 _“Mr Sugden,”_ Robert corrected in a tone that made Aaron shiver for more than one reason.

“Look,” Aaron said quickly, “we just want what’s best for Liv and sending her home from school for doing what was asked of her is really not on.”

“She deserves an apology from you for your insensitivity,” Robert said, his voice still glacial. “And so do we, quite frankly. What exactly are you implying is so inappropriate about our _situation_?”

Mrs Wilkinson shook her head quickly. “Nothing. No, of course, I wouldn’t mean to imply that. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding and for any offence that was caused.”

“And you’ll apologise to Liv?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Robert said and got to his feet, prompting Aaron to do the same. “It was nice to see you again, Miss. Let’s save it for parents’ evening next time, eh?”

 

They walked quickly back to the car, neither of them saying a word until they were alone.

“Do you want dropping at the yard?”

“No, we’re going home,” Aaron said.

“Aaron,” Robert began hesitantly, “I’m sorry if I overstepped the mark. I just-”

“I’ve been wanting to get you out of that suit since I saw you were in it,” Aaron interrupted. “And after this morning and then your performance in there...”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not. Whatever you’ve got on, cancel it.”

“Yeah?” Robert asked, a smile slowly curling onto his face. “Yeah, okay.”

He started the car and they were surrounded at once with the familiar sound of _Last Christmas_.

“No,” Aaron said, immediately reaching to turn the radio to something else. “No, we’ve had enough of that for today. Let’s stick with this Christmas.” 

“Kelly Clarkson,” Robert said when Aaron finally left something on for more than two seconds. “Much better.”

“And we can use the drive home to finally have that conversation about your musical taste.”

“Can’t wait,” Robert laughed, leaning over to kiss him.


	9. Mulled Wine

Victoria carried the tray of drinks over to the table in the corner, beside the fire, where Robert, Aaron and Adam were waiting.

“What’s this?” Aaron asked when she placed the glass of wine in front of him.

“Mulled wine,” Vic said, pulling her chair up close to Adam. “It’s Christmas. Drink it.”

“I wanted a pint,” Aaron said, looking at the glass with distaste.

“Oh get it down your neck,” Adam said. “Then you can get a pint. It’s not like you’re going to be forced to drink it all night.”

Aaron ignored him, but picked up the glass and sniffed at it. “I thought you were off alcohol anyway. Not great for the baby is it?”

“One,” Vic said, “we’re not pregnant yet and two, it’s not the best week for us, so I’m having my Christmas drink and you are not ruining it for me.”

“It’s the ninth of December,” Robert pointed out. “This can’t be your Christmas drink.”

“Yeah, what about your Christmas morning Baileys?” Adam said, winking at Robert. 

“No, no,” Vic said. “You swore we’d never talk about that again.”

Adam and Robert started to laugh. Aaron smiled at them. “What’s so funny?”

“Last year, we went round to see Vanessa and Johnny,” Adam said, taking hold of Victoria’s hand. “So in the morning, while we did the presents, Vic decides she’s going to have one glass of Baileys as her Christmas treat.”

“It was just one glass,” Victoria said.

“It was the biggest glass you own," Robert said. "And you refilled it three times. It wasn’t even ten o’clock when you had that third one.”

“Oh you want to talk about excessive drinking do you?” Victoria said, ignoring the way Robert winced slightly. 

“No.”

“He got absolutely hammered last Christmas,” she told Aaron.

“But that was probably because you left him, mate,” Adam added. “In fact, I’m pretty sure he called me Aaron when I picked him up off the bathroom floor.” 

“I am still here,” Robert pointed out. 

Aaron placed his hand on Robert’s leg, under the table, and squeezed the inside of his thigh.

“Last Christmas was pretty shit for all of us,” Aaron said. “This year is going to be different.”

“Yeah I think we deserve a bit of happiness,” Adam said.

“Weird isn’t it?” Vic added. “How things change. At least you two sorted yourselves out.”

“And now we’re just a boring, soon-to-be-married couple.”

Aaron finished off his glass of wine with a twist to his face. “Speak for yourself, mate. I’m not boring.”

Robert laughed, gazing at Aaron in a way that made Victoria squeak with delight. 

“What was that?” Adam asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m just happy for them,” Vic said. “Sometimes I felt like I was the only person rooting for them.”

“Sometimes you were,” Adam mumbled and finished off his wine. “I’m going to get us some beer,” Adam told Aaron. “Robert?”

“Yeah, ta.” He met Victoria’s eyes over the glass of wine as he sipped it. “What?”

“I am happy for you,” she told him seriously. “And proud of you. I’m really proud of you, Robert.”

“Give over.”

“I am too,” Aaron said with a smile, leaning a little closer to him. 

“Right, what did you put in that wine, Vic?” Robert joked, trying and failing to keep the smile off his face.

Victoria shook her head, smiling, and looked away when Robert leant in towards Aaron to give them a private moment. She met Adam’s eyes as he stood waiting at the bar and he blew her kiss, making her laugh.

With a sigh of contentment, she picked up her wine and allowed herself to enjoy it.


	10. Ice Skating

Hotten's Winter Wonderland consisted of an ice-rink, a carousel, Santa’s Grotto and a single stall selling roast chestnuts and eggnog.

Gabby had been begging Bernice to take her for a week with little success and the last thing Liv wanted was to spend another Saturday listening to her complain about her mother.

"Please," she begged Aaron and Robert who were still in their pyjamas, sitting side by side on the settee with no intention of moving.

"No," Aaron said. "I can't think of anything worse."

Robert rubbed his hand over his face to hide his smile. "Sorry," he said, shrugging at her.

Liv narrowed her eyes at him. "You want to go too, Robert. You can take us. Leave this misery guts here."

"You want to go ice-skating?" Aaron asked, sounding a little bit like Robert had betrayed him somehow.

Liv and Robert simultaneously made the same huff of annoyance. Aaron was momentarily terrified.

"I don't mind the ice-skating," Robert corrected. "It's the babysitting I'm not keen on."

"We don't need babysitting," Liv said. "We just need you to drive us there."

"And then I get to sit alone while you two get up to all sorts? No thanks."

"What if I can get Victoria to go?" Liv asked. "She'd be company."

For a moment Robert looked like he was going to say yes, but one glance at Aaron had him shaking his head.

"You do want to go," Aaron said. "Why didn't you say?"

"You don't want to go," Robert said with a shrug. "I don't want to drag you somewhere you'd hate."

Liv held her breath and mentally prepared a list of all the things she’d have to do in five seconds time when Aaron gave in because there was no way he wasn't giving in when Robert was looking at him like that.

"Tell Gabby to be here at six," Aaron told Liv. "And to wear warm clothes. And gloves."

“Thank you!” Liv shouted and ran off to ring Gabby, stopping just outside the living room door to listen.

"We don't have to."

"You should have just told me."

"It's just ice-skating."

"I've never been. I might be rubbish."

Robert hummed a little and then there was nothing but the gentle sounds of them kissing.

With a bright smile, Liv hurried off to tell Gabby the good news.

 

“Right, what are the rules, girls?” Robert said when they arrived.

“Don’t do anything you’d have to tell mum about,” Gabby said.

“Be back at the car at eight,” Liv added.

“Great.” Robert handed over their wristbands and gave Liv twenty quid. “We’re going for pizza after. Don’t go mad with the eggnog.”

Liv and Gabby ran off to get their skates, leaving Robert and Aaron alone.

“What’s that look for?” Robert asked.

“You are so into this parenting lark,” Aaron laughed. “You going to teach me how to skate now?”

“I’ll hold your hand at least,” Robert said with a grin, stepping closer.

“Let’s go then.”

 

Aaron watched Robert step onto the ice with confidence. He skated around in a circle, as though reminding himself how. Aaron stayed at the gate, clinging onto the side, and waited.

“You actually have to step onto the ice,” Robert said, sliding up to him. “One foot then the other. Give me your hand. You can still hold yourself up there.”

Aaron did as he was told, gripping Robert’s hand for dear life as he stepped out, and his foot slid away from him. “Shit.”

“I’ve got you,” Robert said, smiling at him fondly. “I won’t let you fall.”

Slowly, Aaron managed to get himself onto the rink. 

“You’re doing great.”

“Don’t patronise me,” Aaron muttered. “I feel like an idiot.”

“You’ve never done it before and you’re not on your arse yet,” Robert argued. “Give yourself some credit.”

“Sorry,” Aaron said, glancing up from his feet to smile at Robert.

“Okay, give me your other hand.”

“What? No,” Aaron protested. “Rob-”

“You don’t have to do anything but hold onto me, okay? I’ll skate. You get pulled around. Just until you get used to it.”

It took a minute for Aaron to let go of the side, but Robert caught his hand and started to move backwards slowly, pulling him along.

“Are you doing this just to show off?” Aaron asked.

Robert laughed. “Absolutely. I am impressing you?”

“Never knew I could be turned on by someone skating backwards.”

They completed a circuit of the ice-rink slowly, laughing together as Robert helped Aaron around, telling him what to do and catching him when he slipped, until Aaron was a little more comfortable.

“Thanks,” Aaron said, shuffling his feet forward as they started another loop. 

“What for?”

“This,” Aaron said. “Teaching me. Being patient with me.”

“Did you think I was just going to leave you to it?” Robert asked. “This stuff is only fun if we do it together.”

Aaron swallowed and he stared at Robert, overwhelmed for a moment.

Robert cleared his throat and smiled. “Now, try pushing out again with your right foot. A little harder. That’s right. I’ve got you.”


	11. Shopping, Part 2

_Downstairs. Help me. Don’t tell Aaron._

Robert felt his heart stop for a moment when Liv’s text popped up over the news feed he was reading. He glanced at Aaron, who was still asleep, curled up in a ball and looking ridiculously adorable. Robert had been looking forward to waking him up with a long, lazy kiss.

Instead, he ran his hand over Aaron's hair and kissed his temple, then slid out of bed, pulled on a t-shirt and his dressing gown, and hurried downstairs to the living room.

The curtains were closed, but it was still dark outside anyway. Liv had switched on the Christmas tree lights, but no others, and was sat on the settee, her face illuminated by the glow of Robert’s laptop.

“What’s wrong?” Robert asked, closing the door behind him. “Why are you awake? Are you ill? Has something happened?”

“You know, you and Aaron really need to learn to calm down. I’m fine. I’d tell you if I wasn’t.”

Robert sank down on the sofa beside her and nudged her knee with his hand. “You sent me a text that said ‘Help me’ at seven o’clock in the morning. What was I supposed to think?”

Liv shifted around until her shoulder was pressed against Robert’s, her feet tucked under her, and the laptop balanced on their knees between them.

“I need to buy Aaron a present,” she said. “I don’t know what to get him.”

Robert gave a huff of relieved laughter. “Okay. What are you thinking of?”

“I don’t know,” Liv repeated. “He never wants anything.”

This, Robert knew from experience, was sadly true.

“Then get him something fun.”

Liv frowned. “He doesn’t have fun either.” She smiled when Robert laughed. “What did you get Victoria?”

“Perfume.”

“That’s boring,” Liv sighed. “You’re rubbish. I hope you’ve got me something good.”

“Oi,” Robert said, “it’s what she told me to buy her.” He smiled when Liv just shook her head. “Well, at least my sister’s getting a present.”

“What did you get Aaron then?” Liv asked.

“Never you mind.”

Liv wrinkled her nose. “A sex thing.”

“Liv!” Robert exclaimed. “No, it isn’t.”

“Then why won’t you tell me?”

“Because you’re a right gobby mare, that’s why,” Robert said. “You’ll tell him in five minutes and spoil the surprise.”

Liv bit her lip to hide her grin, but Robert knew her almost as well as he knew Aaron now, so he grabbed the laptop and placed it carefully on the coffee table, then wrapped one arm around her and started to tickle her mercilessly.

She shrieked with laughter, wriggling until she was gasping for breath. “Stop, stop, stop. I’m sorry.”

Robert let her go and they resettled themselves comfortably. “A sex thing. Honestly.”

“Oh, like you wouldn’t,” she said, slapping him in the stomach. “Are you going to help me with this or not?”

Robert nodded and retrieved the laptop. 

By the time Aaron joined them two hours later, they’d bought him a dozen things.


	12. Snow

Robert heard the bell ring for time in the bar and switched off the TV, wanting to be in bed before Chas and Charity made it through to the back room. Aaron had already gone up half an hour earlier, exhausted from his day at the yard. Robert smiled to himself as he stood and put his empty mug in the sink, thinking about sliding into his nice warm bed, next to his nice warm fiance. 

He shuffled up the stairs, yawning, and let himself into their darkened bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He shivered, feeling a breeze and jumped slightly when he saw that Aaron, instead of being in bed as expected, was leaning out of the open window.

Robert moved towards him and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist, tucking his chin over Aaron’s shoulder.

“What are we doing?” he murmured into his ear. 

“Look,” Aaron whispered back, as Robert pressed a kiss just below his ear.

Outside the ground was completely covered in snow, which was still falling, silent and sparkling in the moonlight. By morning there would be a couple of inches at least. 

Robert tightened his arms around Aaron slightly, enjoying the way he melted back against him.

“I was just getting ready for bed when it started. I love this part.”

Robert hummed, waiting for Aaron to continue. He rested his head against Aaron’s, nuzzling at his neck.

“Everything’s just so quiet and still. It feels a bit unreal.”

“Mmm.”

“You think I’m being soft.”

Robert smiled. “No. I know exactly what you mean.”

Tomorrow the cars would have turned the snow on the roads to slush. Charity would spend the morning complaining about the cold and Liv would try and skive off school claiming it was cancelled because of the snow. Robert would have to spend fifteen minutes de-icing his car and Aaron would only get half as much work done as he should, spending most of his time in the portacabin to avoid having to dig through the snow covering the car he was stripping. 

But right now there was just them and the snow and the quiet of the night. 

Robert started to sway side to side, in time with the music in his head. Aaron covered Robert’s hands with his own, sliding their fingers together.

“It’s beautiful,” Robert said. “Do you want to go out for a walk?”

Aaron chuckled. “No chance. I’m knackered.”

“Another day then. Come on. Bed.” He tugged gently at Aaron’s waist. “We can leave the window open to see it.”

“It’s freezing.”

“I’ll keep you warm,” Robert promised. 

They changed for bed, pulling on soft t-shirts that they usually discarded in favour of feeling each other’s skin. Robert propped up a pillow and lay down so he could see the snow falling on the trees behind the pub. Aaron curled around him and rested his head on Robert’s chest, pulling the duvet up around his shoulders.

Warm and comfortable together, they fell asleep watching the snow.


	13. Santa Claus

“Aaron, please,” Chas begged. “It’s only half an hour.”

“No way,” Aaron told her for the third time.”

“Free beer all night,” she offered.

“No,” he insisted. “No chance. It’s not happening.”

“What’s not happening?”

Chas and Aaron both turned to find Robert standing in the doorway, watching them argue.

Aaron shook his head as he walked towards him, but Chas brightened slightly, running her eyes over him speculatively.

“Robert,” she said sweetly, “you’ll do.

“I’ll do what?” Robert asked, still smiling as he looked from Chas to Aaron, who was clearly trying not to laugh.

“Help me out for half an hour tonight,” she said. “Won’t you? I’m desperate.”

She knew she had him. Maybe it was a little unfair to take advantage of the fact that he very rarely said no to her, especially when Aaron was listening, but as she’d told him, she was desperate.

“Uh, yeah,” Robert said. “Of course. What do you need?”

 

Which was how, three hours later, Robert stepped into the bar dressed head to toe as Father Christmas, complete with fake belly and a beard, carrying a sack of presents to distribute to the winners of the Christmas quiz.

“Aww,” Chas said with a huge grin, patting his shoulder. “Don’t you look smashing?”

“I look like an idiot,” Robert muttered. “Why couldn’t you get Doug to do it?”

“I told you,” Chas said, “I tried. I was down to Aaron, so you know how desperate I was. You just have to hand out the gifts and you know, be Santa Claus.”

Robert continued to glare at her, so she reached up to pinch his cheek. “Smile, please, there’s a good lad.”

He walked around the bar to take up his position by the Christmas tree, trying to ignore the way Victoria and Adam were giggling in the corner, or the look of glee in Liv’s eyes which meant he was for it as soon as he’d finished this bit of ridiculousness. 

Aaron on the other hand, was surprisingly quiet. He looked amused, but he wasn’t crying with laughter like Adam was. Robert tried his best to ignore them all and get through it as quickly as he could.

 

Half an hour later, as promised, all of the prizes had been handed out and Robert made his escape, the sound of Liv and Vic whooping and clapping, ringing in his ears as he left the bar for the safety of the back room. 

He pulled off the hat and the beard and dropped the empty sack on the coffee table.

The door closed behind him and Robert turned just in time to see Aaron before he was being pushed down onto the settee and thoroughly kissed.

Aaron crawled over him, hands wandering over the suit. Robert grabbed Aaron’s hips and squeezed.

“Not that I’m complaining,” he said when they broke apart, gasping for breath, “but uh, a little explanation wouldn’t go amiss.”

“I don’t have one,” Aaron said. “I’ve just been thinking about this since I saw you.”

“Santa Claus does it for you? Really?”

“Shut up,” Aaron said and kissed him again. “You. You do it for me.” 

“We might want to move upstairs,” Robert said the next time they surfaced, “or else we’re going to traumatise Liv.”

Aaron laughed and slid off Robert’s lap, tugging him by the belt to follow. 

“Bring the hat and the beard,” he said with a wink and made a dash for the stairs.

Robert took a moment to silently thank Chas for this unexpected gift and followed.


	14. Nativity

Connelton Primary School seemed to have shrunk, Robert thought as he followed Aaron inside. Surely it hadn’t always been this small. He had never been this small.

“What are we doing here?” he asked for what was certainly not the first time and Aaron gave him a look that said if he asked again, he’d be sleeping on the couch.

“Everyone else is working,” Aaron said when they sat down in the school hall on incredibly small seats. “Rhona wants a video of Leo and Marlon wants a video of April so I’m doing Leo’s and you’re doing April’s, alright?”

Robert sighed and took out his phone, turning the camera to video. He looked around the hall. “That set’s quite fancy. Pretty sure we just hung up a blue sheet with some stars on when I had to do this.”

“I’m so glad Liv is too old to be in a nativity,” Aaron said with a smile. “We’d have had to make her a costume.”

“A sheet and a tea towel isn’t exactly difficult,” Robert said. 

“That’s what you did in your day is it, grandad?” Aaron said and laughed when Robert poked him in the ribs. 

“Shut up.”

“Go on then,” Aaron said. “What were you? Joseph? A King.”

“I was an angel,” Robert said with a straight face.

Aaron snorted. “I’m surprised the entire school didn’t burst into flames.”

Before Robert had a chance to answer the room went dark, save for the illuminated stage, and he dragged his eyes away from Aaron’s to focus on the play. 

Leo made an adorable shepherd and Robert glanced over at Aaron to see him watching his godson with a bright smile. With the darkness of the room providing a little privacy, Robert reached over with his free hand and laced his fingers together with Aaron’s.

April was Mary, and Robert found himself smiling along as she worked her magic, following her with his phone so that Marlon could watch later.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Aaron whispered into his ear, “Marlon has to watch this twice.”

Robert stifled a laugh and squeezed Aaron’s hand.

Everything went smoothly until they reached the barn and April took her seat next to the manger. The spotlight got a little brighter, the music swelled, the boy playing Joseph stepped up close to April and tilted his crook - and the huge rubber spider he’d attached to it - towards her face. 

What happened next was a bit of a blur, but Robert did manage to film April jumping up and punching the boy in the face before the stage was filled with parents and teachers.

“Shit,” Aaron said, getting to his feet. He slapped Robert’s shoulder. “It’s not funny.”

“Are you kidding?” Robert said, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. “That’s the best thing that’s ever happened in this school.”

Aaron pushed his way out through the audience towards the stage, scooping up Leo and April when he got there. Robert took Leo from him when one of the teachers rounded on him, yelling about April’s bad behaviour.

“Maybe you should keep that kid in line first before you start picking on our April,” Aaron argued, pointing at the boy with the bloody nose. “If he’s going to go around scaring little girls he should expect to get a punch in the face.”

Robert hid his face against Leo’s chest so no one could see he was still laughing, while Aaron continued to argue with the teacher and the boy’s parents. He felt a hand tug on his and looked down to see April smiling up at him.

“You’re my new favourite person,” he told her, squeezing her hand. “Let’s get home and tell daddy all about it shall we?”


	15. School Disco

Liv's school disco finished at eight o'clock. Robert had promised Bernice that he would bring Gabby home with Liv, and then he'd offered to bring Jacob home too for Leyla since there was no real need for three people to drive up there when they were all coming back to the same place. Aaron had stared at him for a good minute when he'd said that and then shrugged his agreement.

They'd gone for some food in Hotten straight after work and then driven to the school, arriving an hour too early to pick Liv up, and parked in the otherwise empty car-park.

_"So here it is, Merry Christmas, everybody's having fun."_

Aaron tapped the steering wheel in time with the music which was drifting from the open windows of the school hall. The curtains were drawn around the lower half of the room but the flash of disco lights illuminated the car-park from the upper half.

_"Look to the future now, it's only just begun."_

Robert yawned and pushed his seat back a little, stretching his legs. "Tenner says it's Y.M.C.A next."

"Time Warp," Aaron offered with a smile. 

Robert grinned back at him. "Please tell me you'll dance to The Time Warp at our wedding."

"I'm not dancing to anything at our wedding," Aaron said. "I've told you. We're not having a big do."

"It doesn't have to be big," Robert assured him. "But it's your lot."

"We should elope," Aaron said, taking his turn to yawn.

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Course not."

"Because that's what'll happen if we deprive your mum of her chance to be mother of the groom."

Aaron chuckled and then punched the air in triumph when The Time Warp started to play. He held his hand out to Robert. "Tenner we said."

Robert handed over the cash then shifted in his seat, leaning closer until his nose glanced against Aaron’s cheek. “You know what we haven’t done in a while?”

Aaron turned his head, brushing his nose against Robert’s. “I wouldn’t call yesterday morning 'a while'. Though if you’re offering…”

“You have such a dirty mind,” Robert said, grinning from ear to ear. “That wasn’t what I was thinking of.”

“Liar.”

“Well okay it might have crossed my mind, but that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“What are you talking about then?”

Robert hummed and kissed Aaron, sighing happily against his lips which parted easily, allowing him to lick into his mouth. He slid his hands up into Aaron’s hair and held him closer, enjoying the way Aaron’s hands found his waist and then ran up his back. Aaron made a noise of contentment and Robert relaxed into the kiss completely, moaning softly.

The music changed to Elton John, then Kylie, then Wizzard.

“I think this is exactly the same playlist as my last Christmas disco,” Robert sighed as they broke apart, resting his forehead against Aaron’s. 

“They all sound the same. Isn’t that half the fun?”

“Another tenner says the last song is Mariah Carey.”

Aaron laughed. “Nah, I’ll keep my money, thanks. 

“Spoilsport.”

“Alright,” Aaron said. “I’ll give you the ten quid if you sing it.”

“You want me to serenade you?” Robert asked, beaming. “I never knew you were so romantic.”

“Twenty quid if you sing it with Liv in the car.”

“Although you do have a bit of a sadistic streak, don’t you?”

“You don’t have to do it,” Aaron told him with a shrug.

Robert leant in again to kiss him. “There’s still twenty minutes until I have to make my mind up. What can we do for twenty minutes?”

Aaron laughed and tugged Robert closer. “I’m sure we can think of something.”


	16. Walk

Adam's phone whistled at him at ten o'clock, then at ten-thirty, then again at eleven.

"Mate-"

"I have to go," Adam told Aaron, dusting off his hands and heading towards the portacabin.

"And what am I supposed to do while you're off with Vic?" Aaron asked, more to make Adam feel guilty about abandoning him at work than from any actual annoyance. Aaron actually loved the idea of them having a baby. A little niece or nephew for Robert to fuss over and spoil rotten. He stopped walking and Adam turned in the doorway to look at him.

"What?"

"It'll be my niece or nephew too," he said. "Your baby, when I marry Robert. We'll be related."

Adam rolled his eyes. "We're already related, bro." He grabbed his coat and jumped back outside. "It's Friday afternoon. It's Liv's last day of school. Why don't you just take a half day, go find Robert and convince him to slope off for a snog? If he's anything like Vic..."

"Please, just go," Aaron laughed, pushing Adam away from him. "I can't talk to you about that."

Adam laughed, pushing him back. "Go on mate. It'll do you both good.”

Aaron looked back at the car they'd been working on. If he worked a couple of more hours it'd be done and there'd be one less thing to do next week. 

“Aaron, mate, I really have to go.”

Something wet hit Aaron’s cheek and he turned back to Adam just as a flurry of snow began to fall. 

“Sod it,” he said. “Just give me a second to lock up.”

 

By the time they reached the village the snow was building up an extra layer on the frozen ground and everything was white and sparkling. 

Adam and Aaron parted ways outside the pub, as Adam headed home and Aaron went inside, brushing the snow off his hair and arms. Robert was sat at the bar with a coffee, scrolling through something on his phone. 

“Hiya.”

Robert lit up with a smile and waved his phone at Aaron. 

“I just texted you.”

“To tell me you were skiving?” 

“To ask if you wanted to go for that walk now?”

Aaron ducked his head and hid his smile. “Can do.”

“Good,” Robert said, and slid off the barstool, picking up his coat from the seat next to him. He threw a pair of gloves at Aaron. “Put those on.”

“I have pockets.”

“We are going on a romantic tramp through the fields,” Robert said. “That means hand-holding.”

“Oh does it?” Aaron asked. “Because I don’t really do that.”

“I noticed,” Robert said. “But I was rather hoping that once there was no one around to see us but the sheep, that you might let me have five minutes.”

Aaron nodded, consideringly. “Five minutes?”

“You can time me,” Robert sighed. 

Aaron glanced around the pub which was almost empty, save for a couple of people he didn’t recognise. He pushed the gloves into the pockets of his hoodie and took Robert’s hand, pulling him towards the door. 

“Come on then, if we’re going.”

 

Aaron kept hold of Robert’s hand all the way out of the village, and Robert stayed silent until they’d crossed the bridge and were out in the open countryside, away from prying eyes before he spoke.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yeah, I did,” Aaron said, squeezing Robert’s hand slightly. 

They walked on along the riverbank, talking about their mornings, about Liv, about Adam and Vic.

“It’s freezing,” Aaron said eventually when the sky started to darken. “We best get back.”

“Two weeks without any private time,” Robert groaned. “I mean, I love Liv, but I like having you all to myself.”

“Did you just say you loved Liv?” Aaron asked, grinning. 

“Don’t you dare tell her,” Robert hissed, horrified.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m holding this over you forever.”

“That really wasn’t the point I was trying to make.”

“I know,” Aaron laughed and wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist, tilting his head for a kiss. “I like having you all to myself too.”


	17. Train

Spending the last weekend before Christmas on the Keighley and Worth Valley Railway was not Aaron’s idea of a good time, but he had to admit that the look on Leo’s face when he saw Rudolph was the most precious thing he’d even seen and therefore completely worth the hassle.

The look on Robert’s face when he saw the steam engine wasn’t bad either.

“I didn’t know you were into trains,” Aaron said, watching him curiously, wondering how Robert had ever convinced him he was anything but a massive dork. 

“I’m not,” Robert said with a shrug. “But steam trains are different, aren’t they? They’re a bit…”

“What?” Aaron asked, amused.

“Romantic.”

“You’re so strange.”

“So you’ve said. Many times.”

Aaron smiled and looked around for Liv who had reluctantly joined them for their day out, complaining all the way there that she was too old for this and trains were boring and there’d be too many people around. Aaron had secretly agreed with her about all of it, but he’d promised to take Leo and the idea of a family day out didn’t fill him with dread as it once might have. Not when his family was Robert and Liv. 

He saw her pushing her way back through the crowded platform, carrying Leo who looked delighted.

“Having fun?” Robert asked.

Liv stuck her tongue out at him, then smiled at Leo. “We met some elves didn’t we?”

Leo nodded. “Can we meet Santa now?”

“On the train,” Aaron said, taking him from Liv. “It’s probably time to get on anyway. Rob-”

“I’ve got the tickets,” Robert assured him, leading them down to their carriage. He handed them over to the steward who showed them to their seats. Liv and Leo immediately climbed into the window seats opposite each other, with Robert and Aaron beside them respectively.

The train set off and the carriage was filled with Christmas music. Leo pressed his face against the window and Aaron pretended he didn’t see how Liv’s face lit up when they pulled out of the station. 

“I’ll get us some food shall I?” Robert said, standing. “Mince pies all round?”

He disappeared to the buffet car, squeezing Aaron’s shoulder as he passed.

“So he likes trains too,” Liv said, grinning at Aaron. “I never would have had you down for marrying a geek.”

“What can I say?” Aaron shrugged. “He never thought he’d fall in love with someone like me either.”

“Why? What’s wrong with you?” 

“Nothing,” Aaron laughed. “I just mean, if you had to pick two people to put together, you probably wouldn’t pick us. But that’s part of why we fit. You don’t choose who you fall in love with.”

Liv nodded and looked back out of the window. She started pointing out things to Leo and his good mood was clearly infectious because soon she was laughing along with him as they trundled through the snow covered fields.

Robert returned with mince pies and four cups of hot chocolate which were deposited on their table by a very friendly elf who wished them a happy Christmas and promised that Santa would be along in a few minutes to hand out presents to the good children.

Aaron nudged Robert’s foot with his own when he sat back down and Robert smiled at him. 

“Okay?”

“I’m great,” Aaron said and slid his foot a little further up Robert’s calf then back. “Hey,” he said quietly, with a quick glance to check that Liv and Leo weren’t paying attention. “You know that I-”

“Yeah,” Robert said quickly, surprised but smiling. “I know.”


	18. Hangover

Robert woke up and immediately wished he hadn’t. His head was pounding, his mouth felt dry and thick. Next to him, he felt Aaron shift and then groan. He wanted to reach over and touch him but he knew that moving in any way wasn’t a good idea.

“Do you feel as bad as I do?” Aaron asked, his voice hoarse.

“Worse,” Robert whispered.

“What the hell did we drink?”

“I think it was the shots that did it,” Robert said and chanced rolling onto his side to face Aaron. “I knew Cain had it in for me.”

“Yeah, because he was forcing them down your neck.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” Robert asked, moving his arm over Aaron’s waist. “You feel like crap too.”

“Sorry,” Aaron murmured, stroking Robert’s arm. “We need food.”

“Don’t,” Robert said. “Just the thought…”

“Bacon sarnies and Irn Bru.”

Robert made a noise of disgust and lowered his forehead onto Aaron’s shoulder. “How are you going to get them without moving? You’d have to go to David’s for the Irn Bru.”

Aaron held onto Robert’s arm and very slowly and carefully rolled over so that his back was to Robert’s chest and he could reach his phone on the bedside drawer. 

Robert rested his chin on Aaron’s shoulder, nuzzling against the back of his neck and watched with half-lidded eyes as he typed out a message then dropped the phone onto the bed. 

They stayed curled together, drowsing, until Robert was on the brink of sleep, which was when Liv banged on the door. 

“I’ll buy the pop but I’m not cooking for you,” she shouted. “It’s not my fault you’re hungover.”

“You’re the best sister in the world,” Aaron said, raising his voice as much as he dared. “Go on, will you? My head’s banging.”

“Shouldn’t drink so much then, should you?” Liv snapped and then thumped her way down the stairs. 

“She’s a treasure.”

“Yeah, I know you love her.”

Robert groaned. “We have to get up.”

“I know,” Aaron agreed. “You first.”

“Why me first?” 

“You’re older than me. You need longer to recover so you should start earlier.”

“I’ve always admired your ability to have a dig at three things at once,” Robert said. “If you’re able to bounce back so easily, then you get to cook us breakfast.”

He rolled out of bed, smiling slightly when Aaron started to protest.

“No, no, you’re right. I’m just an old man now. It’ll take me hours to be back to normal. You’re so young and fit, you’ll be fine after some aspirin, so you can look after me.”

“Well, that backfired,” Aaron muttered and rolled off his side of the bed.

“It did a bit, yeah.” Robert grabbed some fresh underwear and his pyjamas, then pulled on his dressing gown and shuffled off to the bathroom for a shower.

Aaron pulled on the first things he pulled out of the drawers, picked up his phone and scrolled through a string of mocking texts from Liv as he made his way slowly downstairs.

On the other side of the living room door, he could hear Charity arguing with his mum and decided that he needed another five minutes of peace before braving that. He sat down on the stairs and leant his head against the banister, just as Liv let herself in the back door.

“Oh you’re up then,” she said, pushing a bag into his hands. “Two bacon sandwiches, two bottles of Irn Bru, paracetamol and a paper. I’d better be getting the world’s best Christmas present.”

Aaron smiled properly and grabbed Liv’s arm, tugging her into a hug. “Thanks.”

“Get off,” she laughed, pushing him away. “You stink. Go get a shower and go back to bed. It’s Sunday. I might finally be able to watch something good without you two lounging about the place, hogging the remote.”

“You’re the best.”

“I know.” 

Aaron dragged himself to his feet and made his way back upstairs. Maybe it wasn’t too late to join Robert in the shower.


	19. Shopping, Part 3

Aaron could feel Liv’s eyes boring into the side of his head as soon as he took the exit off the motorway, but she didn’t say anything until the car was parked at Meadowhall. 

“What?”

“Come for a nice drive out with me, you said. It’ll be fun, you said. Just us.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “And?”

“And why are we here? You said you were done for Christmas.”

Aaron decided he needed another minute to answer that and got out of the car. 

“Aaron,” Liv pushed, following him out of the car and towards the entrance.

“I need your help,” he said urgently, turning to face her once they were inside. “And I would like not to have to bribe you to do it, but I will if it comes to it because I haven’t bought you those trainers yet and if you help me I can get them today.”

Liv stared at Aaron as he spoke. “You haven’t got Robert anything.”

“Not yet, no,” Aaron confessed after a considerable pause.

“And you think you can get it here? Today?”

“Liv, I know. Whatever you say, believe me, I’ve already thought of it. But he’s a nightmare to buy for. He already has everything.”

Liv shook her head. “Why didn’t you ask a month ago?”

“I thought I’d think of something before now.”

“Right,” Liv said. “Well you’re an idiot but I suppose I’m not going to let you embarrass yourself on Christmas Day.”

“Thank you.”

They started to walk through the shopping centre, Aaron frowning at every shop as though something would jump out at him.

“What did you get him for his birthday?” Liv asked, tugging him away from a shoe shop. “Not clothes. You’re getting married.”

Aaron thought back and winced. “Nothing. Actually, I’ve never bought him a gift before.”

“You what?”

“Well, we weren’t together. And then this year, well it was… and you’d just moved in.”

“So it’s my fault?”

“No, Liv, I’m just…”

“Look,” Liv sighed. “I know you know this, but Robert loves you. Like, a really gross amount. He follows you around like a lovesick puppy and if he didn’t care that you didn’t get him a present for this thirtieth…”

“Shit.”

“Then he’s not going to care if you get him something naff for Christmas.”

“Liv-”

“Having said that, you are marrying him, so maybe you need to get something better than what I got him.”

“Which is?”

“A BB8 you control with your phone. He’s going to cry. It’s going to be ace.”

“A what?”

“Come on, you know you’re marrying the biggest geek in the village. Everyone thinks it’s Finn, but that’s just because he wears glasses. Robert’s a nerd. Buy him some nerd stuff.”

Aaron nodded to himself, his mind suddenly racing with ideas. “Yeah.”

“And maybe you can buy him a belated birthday present too?”

Aaron laughed. “Yeah. I probably should.”

“Great.” She took his phone from his pocket and handed it to him. “Start searching Amazon like a normal person. There’s a Costa over there. We can get a drink.”


	20. Snowball Fight

“How will we know who wins?” Gabby asked, following Liv out of the front door of the pub.

“We’ll know,” Liv said. “This isn’t a game, Gabby. This is war. And we only have ten minutes to prepare, so hurry up.” She started walking down the street, heading for the cricket pavilion. “We need to find the best spot.”

Gabby followed Liv, glancing back over her shoulder every so often to check that the others weren’t following them. 

 

Aaron and Adam left the pub via the back door and headed around the back of The Grange towards the main road. 

“We’ll double back on ourselves,” Aaron said. “Go round the back, by the village hall.”

“Sneak attack,” Adam agreed. “They’ll never see us coming.” 

“But pick it up a bit, yeah,” Aaron said, quickening his pace. “We don’t have long.”

“Aww, you’re not worried are you, bro?” Adam laughed. “Seriously mate, we’ve got this in the bag.”

 

Robert and Victoria waited until Liv, Gabby, Aaron and Adam had left the pub and then immediately sat down on the settee.

“Liv’ll have gone straight to the pavilion for the best vantage point.”

“Adam’s overconfident. We can use that against him.”

“Aaron’ll play dirty with us, but he’ll go easy on Liv.”

“Shall I stick the kettle on?” Vic asked, shrugging out of her coat. “We’ve got ten minutes.”

“May as well,” Robert said, rubbing his hands together. “Then we can draw up some battle plans.”

 

Aaron was impressed by the way Liv and Gabby had managed to fortify the cricket pavilion in the short time they’d been there. He and Adam had set up camp in the copse of trees on the far side of the river, giving them a good advantage. If Robert and Vic approached via the footbridge, they’d be bombarded with snowballs, making it impossible for them to cross. That forced them to take the long way around, over the village green, leaving them open, not only to Aaron and Adam but also to Liv and Gabby.

“Is it weird that I’m really excited?” Aaron asked. “I just want to get him in the face, just once.”

Adam started to laugh. “No, I feel the same way.”

“About Vic?”

“About Robert, mate. If anyone needs a snowball in the gob, it’s him.”

Aaron was torn between laughing and defending his fiance. “Don’t go mad, though,” he said, chuckling. “I do kind of like his face.”

Adam crushed a handful of snow onto Aaron’s head. “When did you get all soft?”

“Oh, you want me to chuck them at Vic’s face, do you?”

“No, of course not. Aim for her legs.”

Aaron laughed and scooped up some snow to throw at Adam.

 

“What are they doing?” Gabby asked, peeking through a gap in the fence to watch Aaron and Adam.

“Letting their guard down,” Liv said. “Idiots. Don’t worry about them. Aaron’s not aiming for us. It’s Robert and Victoria we have to watch out for.”

“We’ll see them coming from a mile off,” Gabby said, pointing across the green. “There’s nowhere else they can come from.”

 

“You filled the freezer with snowballs,” Vic said, watching him transfer them to the cooler. “Marlon will kill you if he finds out.”

“He’s not going to find out though is he?” Robert said. “Because we’re about to get rid of all the evidence.”

Victoria picked up one of the cooler boxes and followed Robert outside. “I did wonder what you wanted the coolers for,” she said, as they placed them in the car boot.

“What did you think I wanted them for?” Robert asked.

“Romantic picnic with your beloved?”

“Yeah, like I’m ever doing that again,” Robert muttered. “He’s in charge of picnics now.”

“It was three months ago,” Vic sighed. “Let it go. You got the result you wanted.”

“Yeah, watching him almost die. Twice. Great result.”

“Don’t get narked at me,” Vic said. “We won’t win this if you’re in a bad mood.”

“You’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry.” He shot her a smile and then set off, heading for the furthest side of the village green, where no one would be waiting for them.

 

Liv told Gabby to watch Adam and Aaron while she crept the other side of the pavilion to look for Robert and Victoria. She knew there was no way they’d run across the empty field. Robert was much too sneaky for that.

She heard the car before she saw it, and then laughed when the Porsche came into view, driving straight for them.

“I knew he’d cheat,” she shouted. “Gabby, get ready. Don’t throw anything until they get out of the car.”

 

“Your bloke is something else, mate,” Adam laughed in disbelief, watching the car pull up close to the cricket pavilion. “Do you not want to slap him when he does stuff like this?”

Aaron thought his problem had always been that he wanted to snog him when he did stuff like this.

“He hasn’t won anything yet,” Aaron said. “Get ready.”

 

Robert could see the top of Liv’s head peeking over the railing. “You know what to do?”

“Yes,” Vic said, looking around for the best places to aim for. “Use the doors as shields to get to the coolers, then stick to this side of the car. Take out Liv and Gabby and recruit them to take down Adam and Aaron.”

Robert nodded. “Ready?”

 

The Snowball War of 2016 was short and dirty, and it didn’t take long for it to descend into a free-for-all. Aaron managed to hit Robert in the face and laughed off the indignant look he gave him, swearing that Robert should be automatically disqualified anyway for making and storing snowballs prior to the fight.

“It’s not my fault you don’t plan ahead,” Robert argued, tackling Aaron into a snowbank and rubbing a handful of snow onto his face.

Aaron squirmed beneath him, giggling. “Worth it.”

“Oh yeah?” Robert laughed.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, shoving some snow down the back of Robert’s neck.

“Fuck!”

“You deserve it.”

Robert caught Aaron’s hands and pushed them up over his head, lowering his face until his nose brushed against Aaron’s. “Do I?”

Aaron licked his lips, tilted his head slightly…

“Get them!” Liv yelled, and they found themselves immediately pelted with a dozen snowballs, as Liv, Gabby, Adam and Victoria ganged up against them.

Luckily for Aaron, Robert was still on top of him and he grinned when Robert shifted enough to shield Aaron’s head from the barrage.

“I love you,” he whispered into Robert’s ear and felt an answering smile against his cheek.

“We’re going to get them for this,” Robert said. 

Aaron nodded. “On three. One, two, three.”


	21. Baking

It was amazing how much destruction was possible in one tiny kitchen, Aaron thought as he closed the oven door and raised one flour-covered hand to wipe his face. He hadn’t even known they’d owned a mixing bowl. It wasn’t like his mum or Charity were prone to baking. Maybe Diane had left it when she’d moved out. Or maybe it was Marlon’s and Liv had swiped it before he’d even got out of bed that morning, which was far more likely. He was going to be in so much trouble.

Liv was sat at the dining table, running her fingers around the inside of said mixing bowl and licking them clean of the leftover cake batter.

“Stop that,” he told her. “Go wash it up so we can make the icing.”

“In a minute,” she said. “There’s no rush, is there?”

“I’d like to be finished and tidied up, before…”

“Before Robert gets home,” Liv said. “Like he’d care.”

“That’s not really the point,” Aaron said, seriously. 

“What is the point then?” Liv asked, frowning. “You don’t want to do like, weird stuff with the cake mix do you?”

“Liv! No. I just want a peaceful night.”

“You can just say if that’s what it is,” Liv insisted. “I can go to Gabby’s.”

“You’re doing this to wind me up.”

“Course,” Liv said, grinning at him. “You’re so easy. You should see your face.”

“You have batter on your nose.”

“And you have flour on your cheek. Flour everywhere in fact.”

“I noticed.”

The back door opened and closed. “Hello?”

“His nibs is home,” Liv said, jumping up and carrying the bowl to the sink.

“What happened to you?” Robert laughed as he entered the room and caught sight of Aaron. 

“I lost a fight with a bag of flour.”

“I hope you gave it what for,” Robert laughed, walking over to him.

“It learnt its lesson,” Aaron replied with a grin as Robert leant down for a kiss.

“I am in the room,” Liv said, stopping Robert in his tracks.

“Well you’re always in the room, aren’t you?” he said. “But you do have your own upstairs if you want to escape.” He kissed Aaron softly on the lips and then took a step back. “What are you making?”

“Butterfly buns,” Aaron said.

“To go with the gingerbread men we already made,” Liv said, holding up a misshapen biscuit. “I’m icing these.”

Robert stepped over to Liv, looking at the tray on the counter with twelve equally unrecognisable gingerbread blobs. He reached out for one and had his hand slapped.

“They’re not done.”

“Alright, Liv,” Aaron interrupted before a fight broke out. “You ice the gingerbread things. I’ll make the buttercream for the buns.”

They swapped places, Liv setting herself on the dining table again with the biscuits and the writing icing; Aaron took the clean mixing bowl from the draining board and stood it on the counter.

Robert watched it all with a pleased smile and then stepped up behind Aaron, settling his hands on his hips. 

“This is all very domestic,” he murmured against Aaron’s ear, keeping his voice low enough that Liv could hopefully ignore it if she wanted. “I didn’t know you could bake.”

“I can’t,” Aaron said, leaning back against Robert’s chest slightly. “She wanted to do it.”

“Butterfly buns aren’t particularly Christmassy,” Robert pointed out, pressing his nose behind Aaron’s ear.

“They will be with red and green icing,” Liv piped up, “if you ever leave him alone long enough to make it.”

“That’s you told,” Aaron laughed, turning around to kiss Robert quickly. “Go on and sit down. This won’t take long.” 

“And then you’ll need a shower,” Robert said with a wink.

“In the room,” Liv repeated. 

Robert held up his hands and stepped away, ruffling Liv’s hair as he passed. “Fine, then I am going to have a shower now and when I get back I can try one of your gingerbread things, can’t I?”

“I suppose,” Liv said and picked up another biscuit. “I’ll personalise one for you.”

“So I can expect one telling me to sod off can I?”

“Something like that.”

Robert laughed and disappeared up the stairs.

“You’re not really writing that are you?” Aaron asked, glancing across at her.

Liv held up the gingerbread shape which said _Merry Christmas Rob_ in a colourful spiral. 

“I’m going to tell him it’s his Christmas present.”


	22. Carols

Robert was pretty sure that Liv had asked to go to the carol service just so that she could stay up until midnight. Neither he nor Aaron was particularly religious, and outside of weddings and funerals, Robert couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in a church.

“It smells like Christmas,” Liv said as soon as they stepped inside. She wandered over to the nativity scene, smiling. 

Robert frowned at Aaron. “Is she alright? Or, you know, up to something?”

“What can she be up to?” Aaron asked. “We’re in a church. For some reason.”

Robert picked up three orders of service and handed one to Aaron. “She’s your sister.”

“ _Away in a Manger_ ,” Aaron said, reading down the paper. “ _Silent Night. Ding Dong Merrily on High_.”

“Are you just going to keep listing carols?” Robert asked, taking a seat. “Is _O Holy Night_ on there?”

Aaron flicked through the pages and shook his head. “No.”

Robert twisted his face. “That’s my favourite.”

“Well you can sing it to us on the walk home,” Aaron told him. “If you can do Mariah Carey in front of Gabby and Jacob, you can do one carol in front of just us two.”

“What’s he doing?” Liv asked, taking her seat next to Aaron. 

“He’s going to sing to us on our way home.”

“Oh good,” Liv said. “Last time was hilarious.”

“I didn’t do it for the hilarity.”

“No,” Aaron laughed. “You did it for twenty quid.”

Liv scrunched up her nose slightly as she laughed. “He did it because you asked him to. You’re both as bad as each other.”

Aaron smiled at Robert. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

The service started and the small congregation stood to sing _Away in a Manger_. Liv sang with confidence, inspiring Aaron and Robert to do the same, and the next hour passed agreeably. Robert was surprised by how much fun could be had singing carols in a church with his fiance and sister-in-law-to-be.

The thought made him laugh later as he buttoned his coat on the way out. Liv was leaning against Aaron who had his arm around her. She’d be asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

“What’s so funny?” Aaron asked.

“Sister-in-law-to-be,” Robert said, grinning. 

“You think I’m funny?” Liv mumbled around a yawn.

“Your face is.”

“Oi,” Aaron laughed when Liv slapped Robert’s arm. “Behave, the pair of you. It’s late and people are asleep.”

“Everyone was in the church,” Liv pointed out. “Everyone does everything together in this village.”

It was said with such contentment that Robert and Aaron shared a look of surprise before Aaron tightened his arm around her. “Well we’re all family, aren’t we?”

Robert rolled his eyes at the idea of being related to half the village and then stopped walking when he realised that very soon he would be.

“What?” Aaron said, stopping to look back at him. 

“I’m going to be a Dingle.”

Aaron snorted. “Having second thoughts?”

“No,” Robert said quickly, catching them up in two steps and taking hold of Aaron’s hand. “Never.” He kissed Aaron gently until Liv poked him in the side. 

“Can we go now? You can kiss at home where it’s warm.”

They continued on up the street, Robert and Aaron’s hands still entwined. 

When they reached the pub, Liv let herself in, murmuring a good night as she shuffled off to bed. Aaron tugged on Robert’s hand to stop him following and they stayed in the doorway, smiling at each other stupidly for a minute.

“I’ll be a Sugden,” Aaron said, sliding his arms around Aaron’s waist. “We both get more family.”

Robert nodded and kissed Aaron’s forehead. “As long as I get you,” he said. 

Aaron nodded in agreement. “And I get you.”

“Forever.”

“We could have said this in the church and saved a fortune,” Robert joked and Aaron laughed into his neck. 

“Soon,” he promised. “As soon as you like.”

“I know.”


	23. Mistletoe

Robert had been planning this for over a month. 

He had begged Liv to stay at Gabby’s and endured hours of teasing until she’d said yes, of course, she would go.

(“Calm down, Robert. I know you need private time.”)

He had pleaded with Victoria to keep Adam busy that evening, promising her plenty of family time over the weekend. 

(“I was expecting that anyway. But you can return the favour one day if you don’t mind.”)

He had paid Charity to take Noah and go into Leeds for the night to see the panto.

(“You must be really desperate to get your leg over.”)

If he could have convinced Chas to shut the pub he would have, but he wasn’t that stupid. 

(“Don’t worry about me, love. I won’t bother the pair of you. I can always stay with Paddy or Diane, can’t I?”)

He’d paid a small fortune to have the mistletoe delivered to him fresh that morning because for some reason it had seemed important. 

Now, of course, standing in the middle of the living room, he couldn’t decide on the perfect place to put it. And it had to go in the perfect place. He couldn’t just stick it over their bed or the settee. That wasn’t what this was about. This was about giving Aaron a perfect moment. Something that was just his. Something that said “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you” without actually saying the words.

He stared into the kitchen for longer than he cared to admit, wondering if it was the right place. They’d had some nice moments in that kitchen. Or just next to the kitchen. 

But then, it was the kitchen. It wasn’t exactly romantic. It wasn’t lying in front of an open fire or on a beach at sunset or on a blanket under the stars.

He froze his continual toing and froing. Stars he could do. 

 

“Robert, it’s freezing out here.”

Aaron was laughing, even as he shivered, hands tucked into the sleeves of his favourite black hoodie. 

They’d eaten their tea in the pub, because Robert didn’t want to give too much away, and it was easier to talk about normal things, like their last working day before Christmas, when surrounded by the noise and comfort of the bar. 

Aaron had suggested a game of darts and Robert had been tempted, just to keep that smile on Aaron’s face, give him whatever he wanted, but he knew he was far too worked up to be able to play a decent game. His leg had started to bounce nervously under the table and Aaron was eyeing him with amused suspicion.

“Let’s go in the back,” he’d said, grabbing Aaron’s hand as he’d stood and tugging him to follow.

“Oh you’ve got plans of your own, do you?” Aaron had asked when the door to the living room clicked closed behind them. “You wouldn’t be the reason we’re completely alone tonight, would you?”

“I just wanted one night,” Robert had replied. “One night, just for us. No one else.”

And then Aaron had smiled and Robert couldn’t wait any longer. “Outside.”

Now, Aaron stood shaking with the cold, waiting for Robert to explain himself. 

Instead, Robert slipped off his suit jacket and wrapped it around Aaron’s shoulders, holding the lapels closed against his chest. “Better?”

Aaron met his gaze with a shy smile, his eyes sparkling. “It’s nice, I guess. Smells like you.”

Robert kept hold of the jacket, pulling Aaron towards the window, where they’d stood months ago, leaning on each other, supporting each other. A few feet to the right was the place he’d been shot. A few feet to the left was the place Aaron had said he hated him. But here in the middle was a perfect spot. Maybe not a happy memory, but a good one. 

The sky was clear and the stars were out, creating a blanket of twinkling light above them. Aaron wasn’t watching the sky, though. He was still watching Robert’s face, waiting patiently. 

He’d had words prepared. Not a speech, no, but a few words, just so he knew he’d said what he wanted to say so that Aaron would understand. 

He looked into Aaron’s eyes and promptly forgot it all.

“Look up,” he whispered instead.

Aaron’s eyebrows flew up in surprise and he looked up as instructed, a wide smile blossoming on his face when he saw the mistletoe. “Oh.”

Robert’s nose brushed Aaron’s gently and their eyes met. Aaron’s breath caught and he licked his lips. 

It was tentative at first, just a soft press of contact. Their eyes were still open, still fixed on each other. Robert’s heart was hammering in his chest, his hands automatically coming up to cup Aaron’s face, as Aaron’s hands caught his arms, fingers curling into the fabric of Robert’s shirt. 

Robert’s lips parted and Aaron surged against him, deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue over Robert’s, tasting him. Robert responded immediately, moaning into Aaron’s mouth.

They rested for a second, what felt like hours later, foreheads pressed together as they drew shaky breaths, smiling. Robert kissed his way along Aaron’s jaw and down his neck, eliciting a sigh.

“I know you have this all planned out,” Aaron gasped, running his hands up into Robert’s hair, “but please tell me you’re taking me to bed now.”

Robert hummed and straightened up enough to meet Aaron’s eyes again. “I just wanted you to know...”

Aaron kissed Robert again. “Whatever you wanted to say, I heard. I promise.”

Overcome, Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron, holding him close. They stood there for a long time, leaning on each other again, but this time there was no darkness between them. Only promises of a future together forever. 

“Bed,” Aaron murmured against his ear. “We have the whole place to ourselves after all.”

Without waiting for an answer, Aaron took Robert’s hand and led him back inside.


	24. Christmas Eve

Last Christmas Eve, Robert had been drunk. Robert had been drunk on Christmas Day and Boxing Day too, wanting to blot out how alone he was, how miserable he was, how people hated him. How _Aaron_ hated him. 

The brief moments he could remember of last year were mostly of Vic, feeding him, mothering him, telling him that no matter how much of an idiot he was, she would always love him. There were a couple of memories of Adam too, looking at him with something approaching pity, a flash of them sharing a laugh over Vic drinking way too much before Christmas lunch. 

This year, he was spending Christmas Day with Aaron and Liv and the Dingles - God help him - so Christmas Eve was promised to Vic.

“Tell me you’re not making turkey,” Aaron said, carrying two bags of presents into the house. 

“It’s beef,” Vic said, “though if it had been turkey, you’d have eaten it and you’d have liked it.”

“The ‘or else’ is implied,” Adam laughed, taking the bags and ushering Aaron and Liv into the living room, while Robert stepped into the kitchen to hug Vic.

“Happy Christmas Eve,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her from side to side.

“Happy Christmas Eve,” she echoed, grinning up at him. “You’re all happy.”

“Yeah,” he said, “I always am.”

“Well that’s not true, but I’m not going to argue with you today. It’s good to see you happy.” She pulled away to turn on the gas under the veg. “I take it last night went well.”

Robert leant against the counter, smiling softly as he remembered the previous evening. “Yeah.”

Vic laughed. “Twelve months on, you still have that look on your face. I never thought I’d see it.”

“What look?”

“That one,” she said and tapped him on the nose. “Your ‘in love with Aaron’ face.”

“I’ve been in love with him longer than twelve months,” he told her and then blushed slightly when Aaron cleared his throat from the doorway. 

“Adam said to get some beers,” he explained, eyes twinkling delightedly at Robert. “And a coke for Liv.”

Victoria handed them over and pushed another can into Robert’s hand. “Rob’s going to help me with the food.”

Aaron nodded but didn’t look away from Robert.

“Though I suppose it’s going to take twenty minutes for the veg,” she sighed. “Shall I just leave you to it?”

“Five minutes and we’ll be in,” Aaron said, giving her back the cans. “Make sure Liv stays in there, yeah?”

Victoria closed the door to the living room firmly behind her. Aaron stepped up close to Robert and wrapped his arms around his waist, Robert’s arms mirroring the movement immediately to hold Aaron against him. 

“Do you spend a lot of time telling people how long you’ve loved me?”

“More than you’d probably believe,” Robert said. “And not just that.”

Aaron grinned and kissed Robert’s cheek. “How much you love me.”

Robert nodded. “So much.”

“Adam says you were a crying mess last year."

“Yeah, well, Adam’s got a big mouth.”

Aaron laughed and kissed Robert’s lips. “Next year we’ll have them over to ours for Christmas Eve. You can cook.”

“Oh, can I?” 

“Well, I can’t,” Aaron reminded him, “so if you don’t that leaves Liv.”

“So I’m going to be doing all the cooking then?”

“Like a proper house-husband,” Aaron teased. “Can’t wait to see you in a pinny.”

Robert laughed and ducked his head to shut Aaron up with a kiss.

 

Later that night, after they were all full of food and Robert had opened a bottle of wine to share with Vic, Adam put on The Muppets Christmas Carol and the five of them settled into to enjoy what Aaron declared to be the greatest Christmas film of all time. 

Vic had just topped off Robert's glass for the second time when she noticed the tears rolling down his face and covered his hand with her own. He shook his head a little to stop her mentioning it and surreptitiously wiped his face. 

He knew she’d be worried. It wasn’t often he cried and now, here, there was no real reason to do it, except that he was happy. He was sitting in a room with all of his favourite people in the world. Aaron was pressed against his side and Robert had his arm around his shoulders. If he stretched out his fingers he could touch Liv’s hair. Aaron’s hand was rubbing up and down his thigh, not wanting or expecting anything, just comforting. Grounding them both. 

Last night he’d wanted a perfect moment for Aaron to know he was loved, but this right here was a perfect moment for Robert. Somehow, he’d managed to claw himself out of the hole he’d dug himself into the year before. Somehow he’d managed to win the trust of the one person in the world he wanted it from. And Aaron loved him. Had always loved him. At their lowest points, the days Robert couldn’t bear to think about, Aaron had loved him and Robert didn’t know why the universe thought he deserved a second chance, but he wasn’t going to waste it. He wasn’t going to mess it up again. This right here, with Aaron and Liv, his sister and his brother-in-law, he’d walk through hell to keep this.

He gulped down some wine, smiled at the TV, ignored the worried looks Vic kept throwing at him. 

“Hey,” Aaron whispered and Robert glanced down to where Aaron’s head had ended up on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Robert nodded quickly and Aaron’s face went through a curious mix of emotions. He knew him too well. 

“Really?”

“I’m wonderful,” Robert said, keeping his voice low so the others couldn’t hear. “I’m happy.”

Aaron watched him for another minute and something he saw must have reassured him that that was the truth.

“I’m happy too,” he said. “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”


	25. Christmas Day

Aaron woke up before Robert in what must have been some sort of Christmas related miracle. 

He inched closer to the man he loved beyond all reason, smiling when Robert unconsciously moved to make room for him, to surround him. He didn’t wake up, just pulled Aaron to him and kept him close. 

Aaron ran the index finger of his right hand down Robert’s nose and across his cheek, lightly enough not to disturb him. It was still early, Aaron knew, and Liv was under strict instructions not to disturb them before nine. 

Robert had given Aaron so much this past month. The mistletoe, the ice-skating, their walk through the snow, their anniversary; and Aaron knew that Robert would have bought him some perfect, thoughtful gift that he would open later and he'd tear up and make Liv take the piss more than usual.

Aaron had wanted to give Robert something just as special and it had taken a week of planning to get it right.

 

Liv had asked for a toasted marshmallow hot chocolate when they’d walked into Costa and then bagged a couple of comfy-ish looking chairs while he waited for their drinks.

“I can’t just buy him R2-D2 socks and call it a day,” Aaron said ten minutes later, scrolling through Amazon like Liv had suggested. “He owns all of Game of Thrones, the books and the dvds. I’m not buying any more action figures either because he could open a shop with the ones he’s got.”

“I’m not saying only get him socks,” Liv said, exasperated. “Honestly, if a bloke you’re sleeping with, never mind marrying, just got you socks, you’d start to think there was a problem.”

“There’s not,” Aaron assured her, making Liv roll her eyes. 

“Yeah, I know. I sleep in the room next to yours. Can I have earplugs instead of those trainers today?”

“You’ll be lucky if I don’t just leave you here at this rate.”

“Aaron, I know you want to do something special for him and I want to help, but you know him better than anyone.”

Which was true, Aaron thought. Chrissie probably wouldn’t have bought Robert R2-D2 socks, or Iron Man pyjamas or Doctor Who fridge magnets, all of which were now sitting in Aaron’s Amazon basket, waiting to be purchased.

No, she just bought him Rolex watches and vintage cars and fancy holidays.

Aaron froze with his cup halfway to his mouth. Liv frowned at him. 

“Are you having a seizure?”

“No,” Aaron said. “I just had a really good idea. 

 

Aaron kissed Robert awake, revelling in what was sure to be the best Christmas morning he’d ever had. It started slow, just a vague brush of lips, a murmur from Rob that meant yes and more and Aaron. Then Aaron was pressing him back into the mattress and Robert was finally awake, smiling against his lips.

“Merry Christmas,” Aaron panted into his mouth. “You look gorgeous.”

“Merry Christmas to you,” Robert laughed sliding his hands into Aaron’s hair. “You look pretty damn sexy yourself.”

He rolled Aaron over onto his back and slid between his thighs. “Please tell me this is where we were headed.”

“Definitely,” Aaron said. “Before or after I give you your present?”

“I thought this was my present,” Robert said.

“Oh, well if you want me to take the other thing back...”

“No, no. You got me something. I should at least be polite enough to open it.”

He reached out one hand for the bedside drawer, as he started to kiss along Aaron’s shoulder.

“Sex first, though, yeah?”

Aaron grinned and wrapped his legs around Robert’s waist. “Yeah.”

 

They collapsed back onto the bed, facing each other, sated and sweaty. Their hands joined and their fingers tangled together and Robert smiled at Aaron, pressing kisses to his palms, while Aaron gazed at Robert with all the love in his heart.

“More than anything,” he said quietly. 

Robert pulled him close again and buried his face in the curve of Aaron’s neck.

“You said something about a present.”

Aaron laughed. “You’re so predictable.”

“No,” Robert argued. “There’s a whole pile of presents downstairs that say, _To Robert, love Aaron_ , so I’m just curious what you’ve got me that can’t be shared with your mum.” 

“Not can’t,” Aaron told him. “More, I don’t want to do it in front of anyone else.”

Robert nodded, still clearly lost but curious and willing to play along. “Okay.”

“Last year, I never expected we’d be here,” Aaron said. “Never expected we’d be like this again. Last year we weren’t anything to other. Just two people who’d ruined a lot of lives, our own included.”

Aaron watched Robert as he spoke, the way he flinched, felt his hands tighten on his waist as though reassuring himself that this speech had to get better. 

“Two years ago, this was all a dream to me. I wanted it so much, so quickly. It was terrifying.” He paused and took a breath. “You’re not the first person I’ve ever loved, but you were the first person I ever fell in love with. And it was like drowning. I can say that now since I did that too.”

“Don’t,” Robert begged. 

“I have to,” Aaron said, ploughing ahead with what he’d planned to say. “I have to do it all. I’m not saying I wouldn’t change anything. God knows I hope there’s stuff you’d change…”

“I would.”

“But the point is, I wouldn’t give us up. Not for the whole world.”

Aaron kissed Robert’s forehead, then his nose, then his lips, and Robert responded to each kiss with a sigh that was both longing and content. 

“We’re going away,” Aaron told him quietly, meeting his eyes with a smile. “You and me, two weeks. No mum, no Liv, no Charity. None of Adam and Vic’s baby-making getting in the way of our dates. We’re finally going to have that trip we’ve been talking about for the last eight months.”

Robert’s eyes lit up with surprise. “Really?”

“Well, we postponed your birthday one.”

“It wasn’t for my birthday,” Robert said immediately and Aaron chuckled. 

“No, I know. But it was around then and you never mentioned it. You turned thirty; I should have made a fuss.”

“Bought me a zimmer frame?”

“And a hearing aid,” Aaron said, nodding. “Robert, this is the best Christmas I’ll have ever spent and no matter what happens later with that lot, I want you to know that you are my family and I want to make you as happy as you’ve made me.”

“You do,” Robert said. “You always do that.”

“So let me be selfish about it,” Aaron laughed. “I want to have you to myself for two whole weeks.” He rolled on top of him, kissing down his chest. “And we’re spending at least two days in bed.” 

“Are you sure about this?” Robert asked, pulling Aaron until he could look into his eyes again. “We are buying a house.”

“Well Vic and Adam chipped in,” Aaron told him, “and my mum, so don’t expect any of those presents downstairs to be from them.”

“I wasn’t expecting anything from your mum at all.”

“Well you should start,” Aaron said. “Because we’re a family. All of us. And you're a pretty important part of it.”

“Thank you,” Robert whispered. “For giving me a chance.”

“You’re welcome,” Aaron said, kissing Robert slowly and sweetly. “Thank you for taking it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single person who has read this story and enjoyed it over the last 25 days. I have loved every moment of writing it. Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays to all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> My main Tumblr can be found at [bambiesque](http://bambiesque.tumblr.com/)  
> My dedicated Emmerdale Tumblr can be found at [misswhimsy](http://misswhimsy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
